Bast, Eren y yo
by Caro Ji
Summary: Levi ha enviudado y junto con su hijo de 4 años viaja a Francia para iniciar de nuevo, sin contar que tendrá una nueva vida esperándolo en la Ciudad de las Luces.


**Título:** Bast, Eren y yo.

 **Resumen:** Levi ha enviudado y junto con su hijo de 4 años viaja a Francia para iniciar de nuevo, sin contar que tendrá una nueva vida esperándolo en la Ciudad de las Luces.

 **Género:** AU, Romance, Familia, Comedia

 **Disclaimer:** La historia original y los personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama y yo solo los uso para fines de diversión y recreación.

Notas: Y bueno reaparezco con esta nueva entrega de mi trabajo, espero que les guste tanto como a mí que pase buenos momentos escribiéndola :D y sin más las dejo disfrutar de esta nueva historia si encuentran errores díganmelo XD no tengo beta y se me van luego los horrores ortográficos.

:::::::

Hacia frio y el viento balanceaba las ramas de los arboles cercanos, suspire por enésima vez pensando que decirle a Farlan, después de acompañarme hasta aquí.

Nuevamente suspire y deje ir mis palabras.

- _Gracias Farlan_ – dije rápidamente y tome la manita de mi hijo, para cargarlo y empezar a caminar.

El rubio que estaba a mi lado no entendía que pasaba, rápidamente me siguió y me dio alcance.

- _¿Porque el agradecimiento?_ – estaba curioso, sabía que probablemente debía de estar decaído, pero como siempre no lo reflejaba.

- _Por acompañarme hasta este lugar_ –conteste rápido y sin dudar.

Farlan asintió comprendiendo, ya todo tenía sentido; al final supuso que debía de ser difícil visitar la tumba de mi propio esposo.

Otro suspiro se escuchó pero esta vez fue por parte de Farlan, me miro de reojo y acompaño hasta mi auto.

Llegue al auto mientras cargaba a mi pequeño hijo, lo baje de mis brazos y le abrí la puerta para dejarlo entrar y así fue, el niño obediente entro y se sentó cómodamente en el asiento del copiloto y cerré la puerta, voltee a ver a Farlan y entonces solté lo que en verdad tenía que decirle.

- _Esta será la última vez que vengo aquí_ – dije sereno.

- _¿En serio?_ – era difícil, muy cierto pero eso era mucho, si estaban ahí era por el aniversario luctuoso de la muerte de Erwin, mi esposo y amigo de Farlan.

- _Sí, me dieron un muy buen trabajo en Francia y me voy a mudar_ – lo mire fijamente a los ojos y ya sin más deje salir el resto de lo que tenía por decirle – _Mañana me voy con Bast a Paris, mis cosas ya están empacadas y serán enviadas más tarde, solo nos llevaremos lo indispensable._

Farlan estaba sorprendido, mi mejor amigo estaba listo para muchas cosas que le pude haber dicho pero no para saber que me mudaría a otro país.

- _¿Estás seguro de eso?_ –me cuestiono de inmediato, sabia de sobra que en ocasiones tomaba decisiones sin meditarlo tan siquiera un segundo y probablemente esta era una de esas ocasiones.

- _Tan seguro como que lo medite durante un mes completo, sinceramente un viento nuevo puede ayudarnos tanto a Bast como a mí, mi hijo no tiene que estar pasando por esto y lo sabes de sobra._

Yo tenía toda la razón del mundo, Bast; mi pequeño hijo y de Erwin, no tenía que sufrir toda su niñez sin un padre y aunque Farlan estaba más que dispuesto a volver a mi hijo su hijo, estaba seguro de que yo jamás lo permitiría en honor de mi difunto esposo.

- _¿Quieres que los acompañe?_ –Me pregunto finalmente Farlan – _Sin problemas puedo estar con ustedes hasta que se hallan instalado en Paris._

- _No necesito que hagas eso Farlan, con haberme acompañado hoy fue más que suficiente y además no creo que tu restaurante se maneje por si solo ¿o sí?_

- _Tuche, tienes razón pero por ti y Bast puedo hacer cualquier cosa y lo sabes_ –Farlan sonrió levemente.

- _Lo sé y eso es lo que más preocupa de esto, tú sabes tan bien como yo, que una relación entre tú y yo nunca se dará y eres mi mejor amigo._

Estaba más que consiente de esos sentimientos que mi amigo me profesaba pero no deseaba aceptarlos, era testarudo y no pensaba faltar a las promesas que le hice a Erwin cuando estábamos juntos.

- _Supongo que tienes razón Levi_ – oculto su mirada con su flequillo, intentando ocultar su tristeza, solo era "el mejor amigo", solo eso.

- _Tengo que irme, lo siento Farlan._

- _No te disculpes, es culpa mía por mantener esperanzas donde sabía que no habían_ –nuevamente una sonrisa adorno sus labios y aunque sus ojos estaban cristalizados por las lágrimas que querían escapar, no las dejo salir – _Cuidado y suerte en su viaje, yo me iré en mi moto._

Asentí y subí a mi auto, lo encendí y conduje durante media hora hasta llegar a casa. Mi mente estuvo en blanco durante todo ese tiempo.

Farlan definitivamente había sido demasiado amable en acompañarme hasta la tumba de Erwin y en continuar guardando los sentimientos que tenía hacia a mí a pesar del tiempo que había pasado, pero solo sentía afecto hacía él.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Bast se había quedado dormido en el asiento trasero, lo cargue y lleve dentro. Camine despacio por los pasillos de la casa y lleve a mi pequeño hijo a la recamara que antes compartía con Erwin, lo recosté, le retire las ropas más molestas y después de cambiarme por la pijama, me acosté a su lado y aun siendo las 6 de la tarde me dormí a lado de él.

Pero Morfeo tenia planees diferentes y no paso a visitarme para dejarme descansar en paz, perdiendo el tiempo en la cama viendo descansar a Bast, recordé como habían sido los últimos años y como había llegado a ese punto.

.

.

.

.

Primero cuando es más joven, sus padres le dicen que su anatomía no era completamente masculina y que como las siete de cada cien personas sobre el mundo; de sexo masculino, él tenía la capacidad de engendrar vida dentro de su cuerpo.

Eso hubiera sido un impacto muy grande para cualquier joven de 14 años y en el caso de Levi, el impacto había sido tal que no quiso salir de su cuarto por dos semanas enteras, mismas a las que falto a la escuela y mismas que hicieron crecer una enorme preocupación dentro de su mejor amigo Farlan Churck, que lo visito en la primera semana sin resultado alguno.

Para el final de la segunda semana Levi le conto todo a Farlan y este comprensivo le dijo que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, que él sencillamente era más especial que cualquiera sobre la faz de la Tierra, a Levi no le habían agradado sus palaras pero las tono como un cumplido y luego de decidir qué hacer, salió de su encierro y continuo estudiando como cualquier otro joven de su edad.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie sabía sobre su secreto; a excepción claro de sus padres y de Farlan.

Sus estudios continuaron sin problemas y con grandes reconocimientos, se había desempeñado como un alumno ejemplar y para cuando alcanzo la Universidad, opto por estudiar Arquitectura.

Sus estudios avanzaron al igual que en los otros grados, pronto se dio a conocer y fue llamado dentro de su ciudad para pedirle que los aconsejara sobre como construir un buen edificio y cosas similares, sus trabajos fueron reconocidos dentro y fuera de la Universidad y para cuando se graduó ya tenía empleo asegurado.

Pasaron un par de meses dentro de su trabajo para que conociera a Erwin, uno de los capataces más preparados y astutos que trabajaban para la empresa en la que él laboraba.

Era más que cierto que a Levi le gustaban tanto las mujeres como los hombres pero nunca hasta ese momento en su vida se había encontrado con tal ejemplar de la humanidad.

Erwin Smith era todo un sueño cumplido en realidad, alto, de un exquisito cuerpo, una belleza inigualable, con gran sentido de la justicia, de grandes valores y sobre todo con un gran corazón.

Levi había quedado encandilado con aquel hombre y poco a poco se había enamorado de él, luego de haber trabajado juntos cerca de dos años y con una relación laboral muy funcional, Levi tuvo el valor suficiente para confesarle a Erwin sus sentimientos hacia a él y el rubio conociendo que el moreno era muy arisco y frio pensó que todo era una broma de muy mal gusto, todo eso creía hasta que Levi lo beso.

Era demasiado, Erwin había caído en una gran sorpresa y cayó en cuenta de la realidad, el tipo que creía ser demasiado anti sentimental, no lo era y para mal de males, resultaba ser gay y con unos intensos sentimientos hacia él. Si eso era mucho.

En el momento no supo que responder y dejo a Levi sin respuesta luego de ser llamado por su jefe, Keith Shardis, para que le informara sobre la llegada de unos materiales a la construcción a la que se dedicaban; quitándole así un gran problema de encima y dándole a su vez una gran salida a su problema.

Para el día siguiente de la confesión de Levi, Erwin había sido asignado a trabajar en otra construcción que necesitaba de mucha ayuda y su nuevo compañero ahora era un castaño llamado Nile.

Así pasaron algunos meses, Levi no veía más a Erwin y cuando llegaban a toparse en el edificio de las oficinas, rara era la vez que llegaban a cruzar palabra alguna. Al mismo tiempo cada que se encontraban Erwin se preguntaba qué era eso que Levi había visto en él para tener tan grande sentimiento y al mismo tiempo se le quedaba viendo desde un punto muy lejano.

Erwin se había vuelto todo un acosador en las sombras de medio tiempo en la oficina, poco a poco vio que Levi era más que un "tempano de hielo", como algunos llegaban a llamarlo; él era una gran persona, se preocupaba por los demás como por Petra la chica que era recepcionista en el edificio y que estaba embarazada, o por Auruo, el esposo de Petra y uno de sus tantos colaboradores, que tenía la cabeza hecha un lio con el embarazo de su esposa.

Para esas alturas, Levi había entrado al corazón de Erwin sin siquiera estar consciente de ello y cuando menos se lo pensó, el rubio estaba frente a él aceptando sus sentimientos. Era claro que Levi estaba más que feliz con ello y así fue como ambos llegaron a ser una gran pareja que se amaba y respetaba por sobre todas las cosas.

Después de mantener una muy estable y linda relación, se casaron y entonces todo se vino abajo.

Levi nunca le había dicho a Erwin sobre su peculiar condición y el Smitn tuvo que enterarse a las malas, después de que Levi enfermara debido al embarazo que tenía y a las dificultades que pasaban los hombres capaces de engendrar.

Erwin estaba más que devastado por la gran verdad que el Ackerman le había ocultado, con enojo y rabia había abandonado el consultorio del doctor que atendía en ese momento a su esposo. Lo único que pasaba por su mente había sido la horrible verdad.

Levi podía morir en cualquier momento por ese embarazo y nunca más lo tendría en sus brazos, eso era lo que más le molestaba, Levi por su parte estaba más que feliz al saber que estaba embarazado y que ese bebe era el producto del amor que sentía por el "Capitán América", como lo llamaba de vez en vez para hacerlo enojar.

Pero su felicidad se fue al traste cuando Erwin ingreso a su cuarto del hospital y le recrimino el porqué de su engaño, de porque le había ocultado algo así de importante y que si acaso tenía planeado mantener la verdad hasta el final. Al no encontrar respuestas, Erwin se marchó sin decir palabra alguna, Levi no esperaba una reacción así por parte de Erwin aunque en parte la entendía, si él hubiera sido el engañado, probablemente hubiera reaccionado igual o de peor manera.

Fueron meses difíciles, después de la partida de Erwin sin embargo estaba bien, su cuerpo había soportado muy bien el embarazo y el día del parto colapso, su hijo estaba en riesgo de morir o él podía morir. Ninguna era una opción si quiera.

De alguna forma tanto como Farlan como Auruo habían logrado llevar a Erwin al hospital y cuando los tres se enteraron del deplorable estado de Levi fueron en su búsqueda y lo encontraron en la sala de operaciones, al haber recurrido a una cesárea para tener menor porcentaje de fallo, aunque las cosas nuca salen como uno espera y un minúsculo error había provocado que Levi perdiera una cantidad asombrosa de sangre.

Erwin no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo morir y cuando el doctor le dijo que podía ser salvado con transfusiones de sangre este sin dudarlo se ofreció como voluntario, al cabo de una horas le había entregado cerca de cinco litros de sangre a Levi y ahora Erwin también estaba en cama por la debilidad, aunque con Levi a su lado.

Ese día habían pasado dos cosas maravillosas: Levi seguía a su lado y ahora tenía un hermoso hijo.

El tiempo en el hospital fue gratamente aprovechado por ambos, aclararon sus problemas y los dejaron a un lado para continuar, así tenían que hacerlo con un pequeño hijo.

Cuando salieron del hospital no dudaron ni un segundo en llamarlo Bast, probablemente era un nombre extraño y por más loco que pareciera, para ellos era el mejor.

El nombre originalmente le correspondía a un personaje de una afama novela del escritor Patrick Rothfuss; ellos lo habían elegido pensando en el gran parecido que guardaban tanto el pequeño infante como el personaje.

Los primeros meses fueron difíciles al tener que soportar los interminables llantos de Bast por las noches, así como por sus berrinches que hacia; pero tanto esos momentos como los que pasaban llenos de felicidad y gratitud hacia la vida, eran valiosos.

Bast solo podía parecerse a Levi en su carácter y aunque era pequeño, entendía a la perfección que era lo que quería para él y quien quería que fuera a su llamado, siendo siempre elegido el Ackerman por sobre el Smith.

Aunque no había que negar los preciosos pozos azules que guardaban sus orbes habían sido totalmente robados de Erwin, así como su sentido de lealtad y justicia, pues al contar con tan solo tres años, defendía a la perfección a su gato revoltoso llamado "Coffe".

Bast era demasiado inteligente aun para contar con tan solo esa corta edad, ya estaba inscrito en el primer grado de la escuela local, al no querer asistir a una escuela privada después de pasar una "infernal semana", como él solía llamarla, en esa institución.

Tanto Levi como Erwin no tuvieron más opción que inscribirlo en la escuela local y este acepto incluso gustoso de la vida.

Pero nuevamente la tragedia llego a tocar su puerta, Erwin había muerto.

Su muerte había demasiado extraña y probablemente muy dolorosa, aunque eso no lo sabía a ciencia cierta Levi, pues Erwin había muerto durante un viaje que realizaba de la ciudad vecina a su casa, después de revisar la construcción que llevaban a cabo en la misma.

Según los peritos y los policías, su auto tenia mal los frenos, y en una de las cuervas que tenía que sortear; fallaron, provocando que perdiera el control y que el auto callera a el barranco cercano.

Cuando encontraron el auto, solo estaba este, hecho un montón de fierros quemados al haber estallado después del accidente, por una fuga de gasolina.

Nunca encontraron sus restos y aunque se hizo una búsqueda interminable, no lo encontraron ni muerto ni vivo.

Levi despertó agitado y con el estómago hecho un nudo, eran la siete de la mañana, tenía tres horas para alistarse y tomar el avión.

Cerró los ojos y se relajó, hace ya bastante tiempo que no soñaba con la muerte de Erwin y eso le provocaba un mal innecesario.

Sintió como el calor de un par de manitas se aferraba a su mano derecha que colgaba del colchón, era Bast.

Abrió los ojos y lo vio tallándose los ojitos azules, aun tenia sueño pero ya estaba despierto.

Levi se incorporó un poco en la cama y lo tomo para subirlo a la cama.

 _-¿Listo para irnos?_ –le pregunto aun conociendo su respuesta.

- _Si papi._

Bast le sonrió, él entendía a la perfección porque se iban de la ciudad y del país, también entendía que debía de portarse bien y ser un buen chico. No quería causarle problemas su papá.

- _Muy bien Bast, debemos alistarnos, el viaje será largo._

El niño asintió y con dificultad bajo de la cama y se dirigió al baño para empezar a desvestirse, Levi suspiro y alcanzo a su pequeño hijo en el baño.

Se ducharon juntos y cuando acabaron, Levi preparo el desayuno y lo comieron juntos.

Por ser su último día en esa casa, Levi le había preparado a su hijo un par de panqueques con la cara de un osito, mismos que el niño adoraba pero al ser tan arisco como su padre lo negaba. Bast tomo jugo de naranja y Levi una taza de té negro.

La hora para marcharse había llegado y tenían que partir al aeropuerto, el avión se abordaría en una hora y les tomaría 45 minutos llegar al mismo; el taxi los esperaba fuera de la casa y cuando subieron ambos se despidieron por última vez del hogar que tanto amaban.

Abordaron el avión sin esperar mucho, después de registrar sus maletas y de entregar sus boletos de avión.

El viaje no duro mucho al ser ambos países tan cercanos, un viaje de Inglaterra a Francia no era muy largo, pero si fatigoso y más cuando eres un adicto a la limpieza.

Durante el viaje tanto Levi como Bast habían visto tantas cosas horribles dentro del avión que estaban asqueados a morir, y lo que encabezaba la lista de lo peor de lo peor, había sido cuando vieron como el hombre que venía a su lado recogía los cacahuates que se le resbalaban y caían al piso del avión. Y aun con una sonrisa les decía: _"Si son menos de siete segundos, siguen estando bien"_ , era malditamente asqueroso.

Por fin bajaron del avión y ambos buscaron como demonios que se los lleva el tren los baños para vaciar el contenido de sus estómagos.

Luego de su pequeña aventura en el avión, subieron a un taxi y Levi le indico a donde llevarlos, y el conductor así lo hizo, llegando a una zona residencial muy bonita con calles empedradas y tiendas por doquier.

Su nueva casa estaba en una unidad habitacional del centro, el edificio era muy bello y cuando llegaron fueron recibidos de inmediato por la casera del lugar, su nombre era Nanaba, una chica rubia muy linda y de piel clara.

Nanaba los llevo a su departamento y luego los dejo solos para que se instalaran.

Bast estaba asombrado, a pesar de aparentar ser pequeño el departamento por dentro era enrome y muy cálido, le recordaba su casa.

- _Bienvenido a casa Bast_ –le dijo su padre con una sonrisa.

El niño no demoro mucho en recorrer el departamento y en ver todas y cada una de las habitaciones en el. Era asombroso.

Mientras Bast corría para todos lados, Levi arreglaba sus cosas y llamaba a su nuevo jefe. Su trabajo empezaría el lunes a primera hora y recién pisaban tierras parisinas el sábado por la tarde.

- _Estaré ahí sin falta señor Grisha_ –dijo colgando el teléfono y viendo como su hijo lo observaba detenidamente _-¿Sucede algo Bast?_ –le pregunto mientras se hincaba a su altura.

- _Papi, ¿Qué le dijiste al señor? No entendía nada_ –Bast tenía la cara llena de confusión y frustración al no entender ni una sola palabra de su padre mientras hablaba por teléfono.

Levi dejo escapar una pequeña risita y luego se enderezo moviendo el cabello del pequeño con una de sus manos.

- _Solo hablaba con mi nuevo jefe y estaba hablando en francés, aquí en Francia se habla ese idioma._

Bast asintió comprendiendo del todo, pero aún estaba confundido.

- _¿Siempre has hablado francés papi?_

Otra risita se escuchó de los labios del mayor y luego asintió.

- _Tus abuelos me enseñaron y yo te enseñare para que puedas ir a la escuela sin problemas el próximo mes._

Nuevamente Bast asintió y luego sonrió, aprendería a hablar como su papá y eso era genial.

Ambos días que tenían de descanso se fueron volando, entre acostumbrarse a su nueva casa y en desempacar las pertenencias de ambos que recién llegaban de Londres. El lunes no se hizo esperar y de esa forma también el trabajo de Levi, solo que había un inconveniente, no estaba muy seguro de si podía llevar a Bast a la oficina y aunque sabía que si se quedaba solo podía arreglárselas, le preocupaba; finalmente opto por llevarlo consigo.

Cuando llegaron ambos al edificio de la prestigiosa empresa francesa y de origen alemán, se sorprendieron al ver lo limpio y ordenado que estaba todo, exceptuando claro las oficinas del personal que estaban de cabeza por los papeles regados aquí y allá, los folders y expedientes de los clientes, así como restos de comida y contenedores de la misma.

En la recepción fueron recibidos por una chica rubia muy joven, de nombre Historia; que muy amablemente los guio hasta la oficina del señor Grisha, el dueño, presidente y fundador de la empresa; luego de anunciarlos con él.

Los pasillos eran simples y el interior del edificio estaba decorado con un reluciente color blanco con decorados verdes y azules, al llegar a la puerta de la oficina Historia los dejó y se marchó.

Levi toco la puerta suavemente y después de recibir una positiva entraron, el presidente estaba sentado detrás del escritorio leyendo un par de documentos y cuando ambos alcanzaron el escritorio los bajo y los observo, se sorprendió de ver a un pequeño niño con Levi pero le restó importancia al cabo de un instante.

- _Buenos días señor Grisha, disculpe que allá traído…_

- _No te preocupe por eso Levi y bueno días_ –Grisha le sonrió a ambos y luego poso sus orbes agua marina en el niño – _¿Dime, cómo te llamas?_ –le pregunto a Bast.

Bast no sabía si responder, sabía que le estaba preguntando a él pero no que le había preguntado al hablar en francés el hombres mayor de anteojos, cabellera larga, tez apiñonada y de una cálida sonrisa.

- _Se llama Bast, señor, discúlpelo aún no sabe hablar francés_ –respondió Levi tranquilamente tomando la manita de Bast, Grisha miro al mayor.

- _¡Oh! Disculpa mi error, no debía asumir que él también hablaba francés Levi_ –nuevamente miro al infante y esta vez hablo en inglés - _¿Cuántos años tienes Bast?_

 _-Tengo cuatro señor_ –le respondió Bast al instante, había entendido a la perfección sus palabras y ahora estaba feliz – _disculpe que no allá entendido su pregunta, pero dentro de poco también hablare como papá_ –le dijo sonriente.

- _Mmmm~ me parece perfecto Bast_ –Grisha estaba sorprendido, el niño era simplemente muy inteligente – _No tienes de que preocuparte Levi, puede quedarse pero no creo que puedas traerlo todos los días, debería de ir a la guardería o al preescolar._

- _Solo estará conmigo por un mes y solo será hoy que viene conmigo, mi casera cuidara de él_ –le aseguro Levi a Grisha, pues aunque le había pedido el favor a Nanaba, ella se había negado por ese día al tener que atender asuntos urgentes del edificio, pero sin dificultades lo cuidaría los siguientes días – _El próximo mes ira a la primaria, no hay nada de qué preocuparse._

 _-¿A la primaria?_ – Le cuestiono Grisha sorprendido – _Bueno debo de admitir que no me sorprende del todo, felicidades Bast._

- _Gracias señor._

Luego de una pequeña conversación Grisha le índico a Levi donde estaba su oficina y con quien trabajaría, sin dudarlo y después de despedirse, se dirigieron ambos Ackerman al nuevo "Cuartel de Operaciones" como llamaba Bast a la oficina de su papá y en ella encontraron a la compañera de Levi.

La mujer que respondía al nombre de Hanji Zoe, dormía plácidamente sobre el escritorio principal y dejando caer un hilo de saliva de su boca hasta la fina madera el mismo.

Levi no soportó la escena y con toda intención de despertarla, tomo la puerta y la azotó sonoramente, Hanji reaccionó de inmediato por el sonido y del susto casi cae de la silla.

Bast estaba más que divertido con el espectáculo, rara vez su papá se molestaba a tal grado, pero eso había sido mucho; seguramente la castaña estaba dormida sobre el escritorio que le pertenecía a Levi en esa oficina.

Cuando Hanji recobro la compostura y sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, pudo ver tanto a Levi como a Bast en la oficina.

 _-¡Oh! Tú debes de ser Levi, mucho gusto yo soy…_

- _Se quién eres maldita cerda y ahora si te importa quiero que limpies la mierda que dejaste en mi escritorio._

Hanji jamás se pudo esperar tal presentación, pero eso le causo gracias en demasía así que rio con una carcajada profunda.

- _Oi, enanin no deberías de decir tantas palabrotas ante un niño…_

- _¡Que limpies esa mierda!_ –Grito Levi enfurecido, viendo fijamente el charco de baba que se expandí y empezaba a secarse; segura ente apestaría asqueroso si no lo limpiaban ya.

- _Ya enanin no te enojes, ahora lo limpio_ –Hanji se acercó al montón de "mierda" y con la intención de limpiarlo con la manga de su blusa, pero fue detenida por un pequeña mano que jalo su camisa.

- _Yo que usted no hacia eso, papá se enojara más de lo que esta_ –le dijo Bast tranquilo, pero de tras de él el miasma de un demonio se extendía, Hanji comprendió y de su bolsillo saco un pañuelo, limpio con cuidado y luego se alejó.

Levi estaba mejor, pero aun inconforme, tendría que limpiar esa "pocilga", mañana por la mañana.

El día continuo con diferentes discusiones entre Hanji y Levi, ya que cada que Hanji cometía un error Levi le corregía de inmediato y está por molestarlo le decía "Enanin", "Pequeño" y "Troll"; aunque el otro no se dejaba y cada que podía la llamaba "Cuatro ojos", "cerda", "Idiota" y cuantos apodos despectivos pudo decirle durante lo que estuvieron juntos en la oficina.

Bast estaba tranquilo, entendía que su papá era así y que él no debía de imitarlo, él era Bast y no Levi, los tres almorzaron juntos mientras Hanji le explicaba a Levi los trabajos que tenían en puerta para ambos, ya que ella era el capataz al servicio del moreno.

La jornada de trabajo había terminado y ahora tanto Bast como Levi se encontraban en el centro comercial que se encontraba camino a casa, para comprar lo necesario para su cena.

- _Supongo que tendré que llevar comida para mañana también, desayunaras antes de que me vaya y te dejare comida para que la calientes si tienes hambre –_ Bast asintió sin mirar a su papá que tomaba un par de manzanas para una Tarta Tatín que tenía planeado hacer esa noche, para que pudiera comerla con su hijo de postre, fue cuando se dio cuenta que el pequeño miraba otra cosa; mas a lo lejos se podía divisar un pasillo lleno de revistas y libros infantiles _-¿Quieres ver más de cerca?_ –le pregunto hincándose a su altura, Bast volteo y lo miro.

- _¿Puedo?_ –Levi asintió y el niño sonrió – _Ahora vuelvo papá_ – se alejó lento pero seguro, seguro un libro lo ayudaría a estudiar francés.

- _Regresa cuando tengas lo que quieres_ – Levi se incorporó de nuevo y continuo con su labor.

Bast se acercó de a poco al pasillo y cuando lo alcanzo, reviso cada estante con la mirada; tenía que elegir con cuidado ya que no entendía muy bien las palabras que representaban el nombre de cada revista o libro.

Entonces lo vio, era demasiado increíble encontrar su libro favorito en ese lugar; el libro que tenía al personaje responsable de su nombre, "El Nombre del Viento" del escritor Patrick Rothfuss. Fuera donde fuera lo reconocería por la portada negra, con letras doradas, dibujos de plantas y del personaje principal en la misma; incluyendo también claro, el nombre del autor.

Solo que había un pequeño y diminuto detalle, el libro estaba en el estante más alto y no había quien lo ayudara; no quería ir por su papá ya que él creería que no encontró nada y se irían de la tienda y tampoco quería alejarse mucho, su padre sabía dónde estaba y no quería perderse.

Chasqueo la lengua y luego de pensarlo unos segundos, intento alcanzar el libro por sus propios medios, aunque no eran los mejores ni los más factibles.

Sus intentos se vieron frustrados cuando una mano tomo el libro y lo retiro de su lugar, Bast no noto como el dueño de la mano había llegado a posicionarse detrás de él; pero cuando se giró para encararlo por tomar el libro que él quería, choco con sus piernas y por poco caen juntos al piso.

- _Cuidado pequeño, puedes lastimarte_ – le dijo un muchacho de unos veinticinco años, de cabello castaño chocolate, tez apiñonada, orbes claras parecidas al azul, no verde; Bast no estaba seguro porque la pobre luz del lugar no ayudaba – _Si quieres algo de la parte superior deberías de pedir ayuda._

Bast estaba más confundido aún, no entendía ni una pizca de lo que el extraño le decía y eso le molestaba.

- _Disculpe señor pero no entiendo lo que me dice_ –le dijo tranquilo, esperando que le entendiera.

El muchacho se sorprendió, no esperaba que el pequeño niño le hablara en un inglés muy fluido, supuso de inmediato que no era de ese lugar.

- _Discul…_

- _¡Bast!_ – la voz de Levi se escuchó cerca y cuando alcanzo el pasillo en el que estaban tanto Bast como el joven extraño se sorprendió y se acercó de inmediato, tomo a su hijo por la mano y lo alejo del extraño - _¿Quién es usted? ¿Y que quiere con mi hijo?_

El joven nuevamente se sorprendió, el papá del niño era muy bueno con su francés como para no ser de Francia, pero entonces porque el niño hablaba inglés y no francés; pero más importante, ¡¿En qué momento se había liado en tal embrollo?!

- _Supondré que este es solo un malentendido y que usted no intentaba nada con mi hijo_ – dijo Levi como como una gata que proteger sus gatitos de un perro rabioso – _Ahora váyase por donde llego y espero no verlo de nuevo._

- _E-espere_ \- dijo el joven con un francés tembloroso y nervioso, definitivamente no entendía nada de nada – _el pequeño que-quería este libro y y-yo so-solo lo ayude para dárselo_ – el muchacho le tendió el libro a Levi que estaba por girarse cuando vio el nombre del libro.

- _Bast, eso ¿es cierto?_ –Le pregunto a su hijo, mismo que asintió al entender la pregunta - _¿Quieres ese libro_? – nuevamente Bast asintió.

Levi miro al extraño aun con desconfianza y luego tomo el libro de las manos del joven, lo miro rápidamente y se lo entrego a su hijo. Soltó un suspiro que pareció mas a un bufido y encaro al joven por última vez.

- _Gracias pedófilo_ – y se dio la vuelta con Bast tomado de su mano, quien se despidió del muchacho agitando su mano libre que cargaba el libro.

- _¿Q-que… diablos fue eso?_ – se preguntó el muchacho cuando se encontró solo.

Definitivamente su día había acabado mal, al ser llamado pedófilo por ayudar a un niño; después de verlo sufrir por un par de minutos y es que no lo ayudo de inmediato al preguntarse que hacia un niño de al menos cuatro años solo en un centro comercial, así como intentar guardar la apariencia el niño en su memoria; era como un pequeño ángel con esa piel blanca, con sus grandes ojos azules y su rebelde cabello azabache tenia cerca del mentón y un poco rizado. Ok, esos últimos pensamientos habían sonado como los de un pedófilo, pero es que el niño era simplemente bellísimo y el padre ni que se diga, era simplemente excelso, compartía el tono de piel y el olor del cabello con el niño, pero sus ojos; esos eran de él, era de un hermoso azul naval, tan oscuros como el cielo estrellado y tan brillantes como el mismo, cuando se puede apreciar la vía láctea.

Definitivamente su cabeza estaba mal, suspiro y se encamino a las cajas para pagar, para su sorpresa en las filas se encontró con el joven padre y el niño; mismo que le sonrió con agradecimiento y el muchacho asintió. No tenía nada que agradecerle.

Como deseaba que ya fuera el siguiente mes, pronto estaría rodeado de muchos niños y todo gracias a su trabajo en la primaria de la cuidad como el tutor de la clase de los de preescolar, como adoraba su trabajo.

Levi se había sobre saltado cuando vio al muchacho extraño cerca de su hijo y es que no era la primera vez que le pasaba algo similar; solo en las anteriores situaciones había estado Erwin para ayudarlo y cuando llegaban a suceder casos como estos, los dos protegían a Bast.

El niño era el más grande regalo que tenían los dos de la vida y no permitirían que ningún pedófilo, extorsionador, vendedor de órganos o lo que fuera, se los arrebatara.

Con Bast a su lado, caminaron hasta llegar al edificio departamental, Nanaba los recibió feliz y con una gran sonrisa; ambos la saludaron y entraron a su casa. El departamento estaba en penumbras, eran tan solo las siete de la tarde pero ya estaba muy oscuro; Levi prendió las luces del lugar tan pronto estuvo cerca de ellas y todo se ilumino, dejando ver sus muebles negros que decoraban el recibidor y la sala, las alfombras grises y rojas, la gran pantalla que estaba postrada sobre la pared del fondo y la barra del comedor que usaban como mesa.

Bast corrió hacia adentro con el libro abrazado y se dirigió a su cuarto por la versión en inglés del mismo, quería hacer comparaciones pero ya; no pasaría ni un día lejos de ambos libros, o al menos así sería durante ese mes que aprendería a hablar francés con ayuda de su padre.

Al llegar a su propia habitación prendió la luz con un salto y la misma dejo ver los colores neutros que adornaban la casa, así como el mural que sus dos padres había hecho para él cuando apenas era un bebé y que si no fuera por su insistencia se hubiera quedado en su casa de Londres; era "el más bello amanecer de todos", así lo llamaban sus papás cada que lo veían y para Bast eso era cierto, la pintura reflejaba un amanecer después de obtener una gloriosa victoria, se podía ver a unas cuantas personas viendo el amanecer desde lo que parecía ser una muralla, con capas en los hombros que se ondeaban y dejaban ver el símbolo de "Las Alas de la Libertad".

Definitivamente había valido la pena su necedad por llegar ese pedazo de casa a Francia. Levi no quería quitar el trozo de tabla roca pero por que su hijo se fuera contento, pidió que no cortaran, le pusieran un marco y que por ultimo lo envolvieran para llevarlo a su nuevo hogar.

Bast tomo de un librero que tenía en su habitación la versión de "El Nombre del Viento" que tenía y regreso a la sala para adueñarse del sillón de una plaza que estaba cerca de la lámpara. Levi lo vio desde la cocina y sonrió, definitivamente se parecía mucho a Erwin, un suspiro salió de sus labios y se apresuró a preparar algo para cenar.

Cuando la cena estuvo lista, comieron juntos en la barra mientras Bast le pronuncia algunas palabras que había logrado comparara en ambos libros, Levi le hacía unas cuantas correcciones en cuanto a la dicción y él comprendía rápidamente.

El reloj marco las nueve cuando Levi llevo en brazos a su hijo a su cuarto después de quedarse durmiendo en el sillón, lo metió en la cama y lo cobijo, después de quitarle la ropa más molesta. Regreso a la sala y recogió ambos libros para llevarlos a la habitación del pequeño, pero un fuerte ruido lo distrajo, un vaso en la cocina se había caído y roto, se asomó para ver que se trataba del gato de Bast, Coffe.

- _Pensé que te habías largado_ – le dijo Levi al gato y este solo lo miro despectivo y bajo de la tarja donde estaban sus vasos y platos que había lavado hace tan solo unos minutos.

El gato camino despacio al cuarto de Bast y desaparición cuando entro a este.

- _Un día de este me desharé de ti_ – se dijo para sí mismo, camino al cuarto y vio al gato cómodo sobre las sabanas de Bast, cerca de sus pies – _Mas te vale tener cuidado, gato zarrapastroso; los accidentes ocurren a toda hora_ – el gato lo miro de reojo y no se movió.

Levi sabía que le gato le entendía pero era demasiado listo y también sabía que este estaba más que consiente de que si desaparecería Bast era capaz de buscar por toda la ciudad con tal de encontrarlo.

Un nuevo suspiro salió de sus labios, dejo los libros en la mesita de noche del niño, beso su frente y se fue.

Un día nuevo esperaba.

En la mañana, desayuno junto con Bast y luego lo acompaño hasta el apartamento que ocupaba Nanaba, dejándolo a su cargo; tal vez no podrían comunicarse uno al otro pero con las instrucciones que dejo Levi era suficiente.

El día de trabajo de Levi paso volando y cuando regresaba a casa se sorprendió de ver ahí al muchacho del día anterior, el mismo que había ayudado a Bast con el libro.

Al parecer esperaba a alguien en la puerta y estaba nervioso.

- _Hola pedófilo_ – lo llamo sin más al estorbar su camino – _No creí que fueras también acosador_ – le dijo secamente.

El chico se giró y lo vio, sus pupilas se dilataron y no supo que decir, ahí estaba el padre del pequeño ángel, el hombre más bello que había visto nunca.

- _Hola señor, disculpe por lo de ayer_ – dijo estirando la mano para estrechársela con él – _Soy Eren_ _Jeager_ – se presentó con una sonrisa grande y cálida.

- _Hmp_ – Levi hizo un bufido y luego chasqueo la lengua, estrecho su mano con el joven y el calor de la mano del joven lo sobresalto al sentir el roce de piel contra piel – _Levi Ackerman._

Una presentación sencilla, eso había sido. Sin embargo ambos estaban confundidos; Levi por el calor que le transmitió el muchacho, que recién ahora lo veía bien y se sorprendido a si mismo al encontrarlo tan apuesto y luego Eren que sintió un escalofrío al sentir la piel pálida del hombre, tan fría como un cubo de hielo, supuso que era por el frio que hacía. Ya era mediados de verano y el viento frio calaba más de lo normal.

Soltaron sus manos cuando escucharon como la puerta se abría y por ella aparecía Nanaba, que saludo muy afectuosa Eren, Levi no le tomo gran importancia hasta que vio a Bast a lado de la chica.

Bast también lo vio y con empujones aparto a la rubia para asar a su lado y abrazarlo.

- _Estoy en casa Bast_ – le dijo con una diminuta sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por Eren.

- _Pasen todos, hace frio aquí, tú también primo_ – le dijo Nanaba a Eren, los cuatro entraron y se separaron para ir a casa de cada uno.

A la mañana siguiente Levi no se sorprendió de ver ahí a Eren, estaba en el patio que compartían en el conjunto departamental mientras hacía ejercicio, él ya estaba por irse y solo tenía que dejar a Bast con Nanaba.

- _Buenos días Levi, si buscas a Nanaba no está, fue por cosas para el desayuno_ – le dijo Eren mientras estaba en camino al departamento de la chica, eso no lo sabía – _Pero puedes dejar a Bast conmigo, mi prima me explico tu problema_ – dijo sin pensarlo mucho – _Cuando ella regrese, Bast de puede ir con ella._

Levi no sabía porque en ese lugar todos tenían que enterarse de lo que pasaba con los demás, pero ya que más daba, miro a Bast que miraba a Eren; sus ojos brillaban y sonreía. Decidió dejarlo con él después de amenazarlo con que si algo le pasaba él sería responsable y Levi se encargaría de picarlo en trocitos para luego tirar sus trozos por el inodoro; Eren entendió la indirecta y cuando Levi estaba por desaparecer por la puerta, le dirigió la palabra a Bast.

- _Tu papá necesita una novia urgente_ – le dijo en ingles fluido y normal.

- _Así es papá, no hay de qué preocuparse_ – le respondió Bast feliz de la vida al saber que el joven también hablaba inglés – _Y tal vez tengas razón, estamos muy solos los dos_ – dijo medio triste, pero luego sonrió – _¡Tú puedes ser el novio de papá!_ –le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Eren se sobresaltó, como podía decir ese niño tales cosas; pues ¿En dónde había crecido?

- _Hace mucho que papá murió y yo lo extraño_ – dijo conteniendo las lágrimas, Levi aun alcanzo a ver esa escena cuando por fin salió del lugar.

Bast tenía razón, ya tenía un año sin tener un padre y eso atormentaba a Levi a pesar de haber sido el mejor padre que nunca hubiera tenido su hijo, hacia el trabajo de dos pero sinceramente no era lo mismo y eso lo sabía mejor que nadie. Su madre había muerto algunos años después de su nacimiento y su padre lo había cuidado y velado por su seguridad.

Él mismo había visto cuán difícil es.

Mientras Levi trabajaba, Bast paso el día entero con Eren al querer aprender francés por el chico, ya que Nanaba había tardado y cuando llego, el muchacho había leído los primeros dos capítulos del libro de Bast y ahora no se le despegaba por nada.

Le ayudo con su dicción y poco a poco lo ayudo a escribir cosas simples, cuando casi caía la tarde y Levi estaba por llegar, tanto Bast como Eren estaban fuera del departamento de Nanaba y practicaban el rápido aprendizaje del niño.

Eren señalo una ventana cercana y Bast dijo su nombre en francés, luego señalo al gato del niño y este también lo llamo en francés; repitieron las mismas acciones por unos minutos y cuando llego Levi, Bast corrió a recibirlo.

Levi se hinco para cargarlo y saludarlo, al parecer estaba bien y muy feliz; sin embargo el humor del mayor cambio cuando vio a Eren cerca y con el libro de su hijo.

 _-¿Dónde está Nanaba?_ –fue lo primero que pregunto cuando Eren lo abordo, pensó que ella estaba con su hijo pero no era así.

- _Está preparando la cena, me pidió que te invitara pero no sé si quieras cenar con nosotros_ – dijo tranquilo y con simpleza.

- _Yo quiero ir papá_ – le dijo su hijo mientras lo dejaba en el suelo - _¿Vamos?_

Levi suspiro, no podía decirle que no a Bast y se preguntó a si mismo desde hace cuánto que suspiraba tanto; no lo recordaba pero supo que seguiría siendo así por unos días.

- _Está bien Bast, iremos_ – el pequeño sonrió y abrazo ligeramente a Levi con sus bracitos.

- _¡Genial!_ – grito Bast y corrió a lado de Eren – _¡Vamos! Quiero que sigas leyéndome el libro_ – jalo a Eren de la mano al departamento, pero regreso por su papá y nuevamente retomo el camino.

Con ambos adultos siendo arrastrados por Bast, Eren solo pudo sonreír y miro de reojo a Levi que resoplaba y hacia un bufido.

Todos cenaron juntos y algunos días fueron así, pronto el mes paso y el primer día de clases de Bast llego, así como el primer día de trabajo de Eren.

Levi tuvo que ir a ver al director de la institución para explicarle la situación de Bast, misma que entendió y le hizo unas cuantas preguntas para corroborar lo que le decía su padre; para ese momento el aprendizaje de Bast estaba muy completo pero aún tenía problemas con la dicción.

Las clases comenzaron y Levi tuvo que irse prometiéndole a Bast que iría por él cuando las clases finalizarán.

Se sentía nervioso, es difícil ser un pequeño niño entre otros de al menos seis y siete años; su profesor estaba feliz, era la primera vez que tenía un niño genio entre sus estudiantes y eso hacía que estuviera muy orgulloso de Bast aunque recién lo conociera.

Las clases había sido complicadas, pero más por el idioma que por otra cosa, Bast entendía todo lo que el maestro hacía en el pizarrón pero no lo que decía al usar palabras complejas y difíciles de pronunciar.

Durante el receso que tuvieron todos, vio a Eren con los niños de preescolar de la escuela y fue corriendo a saludarlo, la escuela sería buena mientras él estuviera ahí.

Pero no fue así, los niños más grandes empezaron a molestar a Bast y al final tuvo que recurrir a su papá para que le pidiera al director que lo cambiara al grupo que cuidaba Eren y así fue, lo cambiaron después de tantos problemas.

Pronto se acoplo a las clases que recibía sin importar que fueran más lento, le gustaban.

Un día en clases mientras ensañaban una obra que presentarían en un festival, Bast recibió un golpe de gracia al escuchar como Eren hablaba con alguien más y le confesaba su amor.

Estaba sorprendido sabía que Eren y Levi habían estado saliendo y eso le molestaba, se suponía que Eren amaba a Levi pero al parecer le estaba mintiendo.

Y después de ese suceso, Bast le reclamo a todo pulmón, la razón de su mentira.

- _¡No deberías de engañar a mi papá! ¡Eres un idiota!_ –le grito mientras caminaban a casa, luego de clases.

 _-¿Que dices Bast?_ – Eren estaba incrédulo ante lo que decía el niño, nadie sabía mejor que él que el castaño amaba a Levi pero ahora estaba diciéndole eso.

- _¡Justo eso! ¡No debes de engañar a mi papá! ¡Él te quiere y tú le estas mintiendo!_ – grito nuevamente.

Eren no sabía que querían decir las palabras que le gritaba Bast pero tampoco se iba a quedar a averiguarlo a mitad de la calle, así que lo cargo y lo llevo de inmediato a el departamento que ahora compartían los tres.

Y por tercera vez Bast le reclamo y fue cuando lo convenció de que le dijera porque estaba así, necesitaba una explicación.

Bast a final le conto todo y cuando termino su explicación, Eren estallo en risas; no podía creer que por primera vez Bast estuviera tan equivocado en lo que decía. Dejo de reír cuando sintió una fuerte patada en su espinilla derecha y se doblego al dolor.

 _-¡Bast! ¿Qué te pasa?_ –le pregunto Eren con pequeñas lagrimas bordeando sus ojos por el dolor.

 _-¡Te rías de mí! ¡Idiota!_ – le grito furioso.

- _Yo no me reía de ti, si no de la confusión que existe aquí_ – le dijo Eren parándose del piso, sobo su espinilla y luego se encamino al sillón de la estancia – _Ven te explicare que sucedió._

Bast aun enfurruñado porque Eren se rio de él y de que le estuviera mintiendo a su papá, camino al sillón de una plaza y se sentó.

Eren rápido inicio con su explicación y hasta Bast se rio del problema que había generado el ensayo de su compañera en la obra, se suponía que ella le decía palabras de amor al protagonista pero a parecer no tenía el valor para ensayar con Bast y esta le había pedido ayuda a Eren para ensayar; él por su puesto acepto encantado y le ayudo con sus líneas. Eso sí que había desencadenado muchos problemas.

- _Por cierto no deberías de decir groserías Bast_ – le dijo Eren medio enojado por el comportamiento anterior del pequeño.

- _Lo sé, discúlpame_ – le respondió afligido por insultar al mayor, él nunca hacia se tipo de cosas, su padre lo mataría si lo escuchara diciendo tantas barbaridades – _Entonces… ¿si quieres a papá?_ – preguntó inocente al ver que Eren no se había dado cuenta de algo.

- _Por supuesto que lo quiero, es más lo amo, pero no se lo digas yo aún tengo algo que hacer para que lo sepa y además tú ya sabes eso; creo que tendré que amarlo aún más aunque se enoje y moleste conmigo_ – Eren le giño el ojo a Bast y este se puso de pie cuando vio a su padre acercarse a ellos.

Los dejaría solos para que pasen tiempo juntos. Definitivamente Eren sería el mejor padre del mundo, tal y como lo fue Erwin.

Cuando Bast desapareció por el pasillo, Levi se acercó a Eren y lo abrazo con el sillón de por medio.

- _¿Es cierto lo que dijiste?_ – le pregunto de repente Levi a Eren.

 _-¿Qué cosa?_

- _Que me amas_ – Levi espero una respuesta pacientemente, Eren nunca le había dicho eso en el tiempo que se conocían y llevaban de pareja; sabía que si lo amaba pero quería escucharlo de los labios que tanto quería, de la voz que hacía que se derritiera y del hombre que amaba tanto.

El silencio que expandió por la sala y después de un rato, Eren se soltó del abrazo de Levi para encararlo y verlo fijamente; Levi se sorprendió del acto pero lo dejo pasar, no quería pensar que todo era una vil mentira.

Y cuando Eren hablo parecía que no había escuchado nada, solo un ensordecedor ruido estático pero sin saber porque asintió suavemente su cabeza, estaba en blanco no sabía que pasaba pero ahora Eren buscaba entre sus ropas desesperado algo; una cajita tapizada con un suave terciopelo blanco.

Saco de la misma cajita un anillo de oro blanco y se lo puso en el dedo anular a Levi, confirmando la respuesta de la pregunta que le hizo a Levi.

El tiempo había pasado volando y esta ocasión, no sabía exactamente como pero nuevamente uniría su vida a alguien que él amaba, se encontraba sentado frente al espejo revisando que todo estuviera en su lugar y listo.

Miro su mano por centésima vez ese día y suspiro, se casaria, eso estaba por pasar en unas horas.

De repente recordó como había sido la petición de su mano por parte de Eren.

Su día había sido una asco, considerando que estuvo gran parte del mismo con Hanji "La Cerda", pero cundo volvió a casa estaba de mejor humor y fue cuando escucho como Eren charlaba con Bast, su conversación era algo tonta pero no le tomo importancia hasta que escucho como Bast le preguntaba a Eren que si él quería a Levi.

Espero la respuesta paciente y cuando la escucho supo que estaba en el buen camino y que nunca se arrepentiría de lo que hiciera después.

Cruzo unas cuantas palabras con Eren y espero la respuesta nuevamente, la correspondiente de Eren fue pedirle matrimonio a Levi. Algo inesperado a decir verdad pero demasiado sincero para poder negarse y aún con todo y su mal genio y mal humor acepto.

Eren había sido una gran persona durante el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose y aun cuando la propuesta había sido hace ya algún tiempo, recién se casaban.+

 _-Papá, ya es la hora_ – Levi vi por el espejo como Bast entraba y se colocaba detrás de él; Levi no recordaba cuando había crecido tanto su pequeño hijo de cuatro años y ahora era un joven de 17 años, alto como Erwin, con el cabello largo perfectamente peinado y sujetado por su coleta de cabello, sus brillantes ojos azules relucientes como niño y a punto de acompañarlo al altar para que uniera su vida con Eren.

 _-Lo sé hijo, vamos._

La vida de Levi había sido difícil y hasta un poco intrincada y con altas y bajas, pero muy reconfortante aun en ese punto.

Nunca tendría suficiente para agradecer por ello.

FIN.

:::::::

 _Espero haya sido de su agrado y también les anuncio que tengo planeado realizar una segunda parte pero con otra pareja que es ligeramente mencionada, pero muy ligeramente (demasiado ligero) y si las cosas van como planeo, esta sería subida antes de acabar el año :D_

 _Gracias, Caro Ji._


End file.
